


Only Atypical

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Billy has been watching Jason and then did some research. Now it’s time to talk with Jason about his conclusions.





	Only Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest: **Prompt:** Power Rangers (2017 film); Billy/Jason; Since Billy focuses on one thing really well, he ends up being a really good Dom for Jason
> 
>  **Notes/Warnings:** Teens and talk of impact play.  
> Warning to whomever prompted this. I fully expect Billy to be out of character as I've not written many characters on the spectrum, and never as part of a D/S fic but I'm going to give it a shot.  
> Also the studies Billy brings up are fake and just there to help move the plot such as it is.  
> Also the gear came from the 3D printer/replicator aboard the ship because why wouldn’t it have one.

“Do you like being hit?”

The unexpected question-unexpected voice- distracted Jason just as the holographic putty swung at him.

Turning his head toward the speaker to see Billy standing near the entrance of the training quarry Jason has just enough time to realize turning away from the training simulation was a bad idea before feeling the powerful and solid arm blow through his block and into his chest.

Hitting the ground hard Jason forced himself to roll away from the follow up attack and get to his knees where he managed to signal for the simulation to end, just breathing as he half glared at Billy.

“Did I distract you? Of course I distracted you. You were in the middle of-and then you were on the ground immediately after-I did that. I needed to wait until after- yes after,” Billy explained aloud as he jumped down from the entrance to the lower level of the cavern.

“Yeah Billy. Next time wait,” Jason agreed as he found his breath and his feet, “Damn my rips are going to be killing me for hours after that one,” he added as he rubbed his chest through his shirt.

“A direct hit from a charging putties without being morphed should take about two point three hours,” Billy offered in support of Jason’s statement. “Why weren’t you in your armor? Because we have armor now. You can morph at any time and still this is the fourth time in less than two weeks that you have been training without the use of your armor. And that brings me back to my first question which you may not have heard or remember being slammed into the ground right after I asked it. Do you like being hit?” Bill asked as he dropped to the ground and sat next to Jason.

Cocking his head Jason just looked at Billy for a moment before shaking his head while standing, stepping away from Billy, “what kind of messed up question is that. Of course I don’t like being hit. No one likes being hit, that’s just twisted. And not in a good way,” Jason said while keeping his back to the other ranger.

For a long moment the cavern was silent. Then Billy rebutted Jason’s statement, “While my research does say it’s not a typical desire the need or drive to engage in impacted related experiences is not an uncommon one. Most often seen and studied in boxers and military personally there were some that referenced athletes and you are an athlete, or at least you have been for the last ten years,” Billy explained as he watched Jason.

Turning slowly Jason openly stared back at Billy. “How could you…what makes you think I like being hit?” he demanded to know, his voice low and sharp.

“I don’t. Think you like being hit I mean. I think you like feeling the impact of a hit,” Billy as he stood and started walking around the pillars that were scattered around the cavern.

Taking a slow breathe Jason re-asked the question, “Why do you like I like feeling the impact of a hit?”

“Well I first started thinking about it two weeks ago when we were kissing in my lab and my mother called down. Do you remember that?” Billy asked.

“Yeah. We were so surprised we fell back into your desk but we didn’t dare move incase she tried coming down,” Jason answered.

“You got hard-well harder- when we, you, fell into the table. I felt it through our jeans,” Billy explained.

“One time-“

“Also the first time we kissed, it was right after I had kicked you to the ground so hard you came out of your morph. The impact from that caused an endorphin rush and you kissed me. I’m very glad that happened by the way,” Billy pointed out as he went on, “and before you come here to fight unmorphed you’ve always said you needed to clear your head,” Billy stopped and looked directly at Jason, “You clear your head by getting hit by simulations of magically animated rocks, Jason. That is why I believe you like the feeling the impact of a hit.”

“I-You-,” closing his eyes and letting out another deep breathe Jason slumped against a pillar of rock, “My best plays were always right after ones where I got sacked. Getting hit on the field always made everything clearer, easier,” Jason admitted as he looked up at Billy. “I’m a freak.”

“No Jason, you’re not. My research shows that there are others that enjoy and want to take part in impact play,” Billy countered as he stepped closer to Jason.

“Impact play? What’s that? Why do you keep saying impact and not hit? Are you sure I’m kind of normal?” Jason asked as he looked at Billy.

“You are the leader of a team of teenager Power Rangers using alien coins and space ship to defend the earth and the Zeo Crystal from alien threats and that isn’t normal no. But liking to feel the impact of something against your body is only atypical,” Billy answered confidently before going on, “and its called impact play because you enjoy the feeling of an impact, not a hit. It doesn’t have to be a hit. It wasn’t in my lab,” stepped closer Billy’s next words a lot quieter, “and it doesn’t have to be now.”

“Now?” Jason echoed before swallowing hard, his eyes darting to Billy’s bag.

“I didn’t just research who wants it, what would have been an inefficient use of research time. I looked at a large number of sites,” Billy voice became barely more than a whisper as he leaned forward spoke quickly, “adult sites, like sex adult,” nodding fast as he stepped back and spoke normally again, “and there was all this information and ideas. I focused on the suggestions for new people we we’re both new to this and it is always best to start with the basics-“

“Whoa, whoa, what’s this we? You aren’t into this,” Jason stopped and hesitated, “are you?” he asked.

“No, maybe? I’m into you,” Billy answered as he ran back to his bag, “there were a number of comments by people who did it for their partner and found they liked it far more than they through they would,” he told Jason as he opened his bag and pulled out a clip board, rope and a number of other items that Jason has never seen before.

“What is all this?” Jason asked.

“The tools of the trade according to one group on a site called fetlife,” Billy answered, “It says not everyone likes everything so we’re going to need to experiment and find out what one we enjoy and which ones we don’t but first there are two things that need to happen before we can start,” he said as he looked up from his pile of gear.

“What’s that Billy?” Jason asked the other teen, unable to take his eyes off all of the wooden, plastic and leather items.

“You’re suppose to call me sir and I need your consent.”


End file.
